memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Deanna Troi
For the alternate reality counterpart, please see Deanna Troi (alternate reality). Deanna Troi is a half-Human, half-Betazoid who most famously served on the USS Enterprise-D and the ''USS Enterprise-E'', as counselor and adviser to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. She would marry and have a child with William Riker as well as serve with him on the USS Titan. As a half-Betazoid, Troi was capable of extra-sensory empathy, but was incapable of reading aliens with brain structures dissimilar to Humans and other Betazoids, such as the Breen and the Ferengi. Like most Betazoids, Troi had telepathic abilities; due to her half-Human heritage, however, the range of her telepathic abilities were limited compared to full-blooded Betazoids, and could usually only read the thoughts of other Betazoids, most notably her mother. Troi's empathic skills made her an important asset to the Enterprise and often came in handy when dealing with hostile races. Since she could usually tell if others were lying, she repeatedly proved herself invaluable in many suspenseful situations. Early life and career Deanna was born on March 29, 2336, near Lake El'nar on Betazed, to Betazoid Ambassador Lwaxana Troi and Human Starfleet officer Ian Andrew Troi. Deanna was actually the second of their two children, the first being Kestra Troi, born in 2330. Tragically, Kestra drowned when Deanna was just an infant. Stricken with grief and regret, Lwaxana removed all evidence of Kestra's existence from her own life, and even repressed all memories of Kestra. She also made her husband swear never to mention Kestra again. Because of this, Deanna did not learn of her sister until 2370, when Lwaxana's memories resurfaced. As required by Betazoid custom, Deanna was genetically bonded with a Human male named Wyatt Miller at a young age. Wyatt was the son of Steven and Victoria Miller, close friends of Deanna's parents. Due to their genetic bonding, Deanna was scheduled to marry Wyatt in adulthood. As a child living on Betazed, Deanna often learned aspects of Human culture from her Human father, Ian. One such aspect which he passed on to his daughter was a fondness for stories set during Earth's Ancient West, which he often read to her. She also heard stories from her maternal grandfather, who told them telepathically; something of a traditionalist, he rarely spoke, saying speech was for "offworlders and people who didn't know any better." Deanna frequently felt as though she were the parent and Lwaxana the child. In one instance in 2342, during a party celebrating Deanna's sixth birthday, Lwaxana disappeared halfway through the celebration, but returned later, dressed as a Koropian princess and carried in a sedan chair by four men, much to Deanna's embarrassment. Sadly, Deanna's father died in 2343, when Deanna was only seven years old. Even so, she remembered him fondly, and when she became pregnant by an alien energy being, she named the child after her father. Deanna attended the University of Betazed, where she studied psychology. Tam Elbrun was, for a time, one of her patients. Deanna Troi entered Starfleet Academy in 2355. She later graduated from the Academy in 2359, majoring in psychology. On her homeworld of Betazed, she met Will Riker, a Starfleet lieutenant who was stationed on the planet. The two began a relationship sometime between 2359 and 2361 which lasted several years. By 2364, Troi held the rank of lieutenant commander. Alternate realites In an alternate reality Deanna Troi and Typhuss James Halliwell were lovers in 2370 while serving aboard the USS Enterprise-D. .]] In a second alternate reality Deanna Troi and Typhuss James Halliwell were married in 2370 while serving aboard the USS Enterprise-D. Category:Humans Category:Betazoids Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel